


Break your Will

by Black_Widow007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow007/pseuds/Black_Widow007
Summary: Steve Rogers, a junior in college, goes through the hardest time in his life. The only way he copes with everything that life throws at him is through his art.





	Break your Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I'm posting on the internet so if my grammar is kind of bad please let me know in the comments and don't be mean about it. Any critiques on the actually story or the word usages will be welcomed and will really help all of my stories going forward. 
> 
> By the by, the title is still a work in progress so I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it or change it. Thanks.

Steve wrote answers in his notebook, not caring to check to see if they were correct. He wanted to finish his homework so he could draw something he has been holding in his mind since he woke up that morning. As he got closer to the end of his work, he began hastily scribbling random numbers and circling them. When he finished, he threw his bright yellow notebook on the floor and it seemed to disappear among the mess.

Across the small room, Tony tinkered with a small device on his desk. “I’m having company a little later. You may want to make yourself scarce...just a heads up,” Tony murmured, facing away from Steve.

“Pepper, I’d guess,” Steve commented.

“You know it,” Tony turned to him and winked deviously.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his sketchbook which was covered in dust from the neglect. He flipped many pages that were chock full of drawings. Some of which were colored, others only shaded, and some even unfinished. Finally, a page close to the end was empty and he grabbed a black ball-point pen from a small case. Once he thought about the image he wanted to put on paper, that scene had vanished. Steve sat at his desk, frozen...thinking of something else to make. Something to bring into the world. Suddenly he started to sketch lines slowly and with caution. Fifteen minutes passed and the picture was nearly complete. On the page, there was a man with his hands on his hips wearing a tight suit with a long cape at the back - what society would call a “superhero.” He disliked the idea of superheroes, he always has, but he wouldn’t protest if he were one.

Without warning, Pepper sauntered into the room wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a deep v shape in the neck, exposing her breasts slightly. Simultaneously, Tony yelled, “it works!” as the mini robot on his desk came to life and marched around.

Steve sarcastically remarked, “wow, can you walk and chew gum at the same time as well?”

“Bite me. This thing is ancient, I’m lucky it still had halfway decent parts.” 

“I didn’t know these were co-ed dorms, Ms. Potts,” Steve stood, swaggered over to Pepper and gently kissed her hand as she smiled.

“They’re not but what they don’t know won’t hurt them, Mr. Rogers,” Pepper has always been defiant when it came to rules that kept her from Tony.

“Would you two quit flirting!” Tony shouted.

“You’re just jealous, Tony,” Pepper added.

“Of him? What a world that would be.” Tony snapped.

“Yeah, whatever. How’d you end up with a girl as fine as this anyway?” Steve laughed.

“The secret is that girls don’t actually want gentlemen, they say they do but actually they want total assholes such as myself.”

They all chuckled together and Steve went back to his chair. Pepper turned to Tony and said, “C’mon, Tony, I didn’t drag myself all the way over here to have you play with your little toy.”

Tony watched the robot parade around the desk as Pepper stared at him. Pepper attempted to whisper but Steve heard her mention to Tony, “I’m wearing new panties for you.”

“That’s not something I wanted to hear,” Steve said.

“Well, you can join us if you want.” Pepper offered.

“Uh, I’ll have to take a rain check on that one.”

Pepper chuckled as Tony took her by the hand and led her to the next room, where their beds were placed. Steve rolled his eyes, keeping focused on his drawing. He was adding shadows when there was a bang on the wall that made him draw a thick line over the whole page. “Ugh.” He could now hear light moaning followed by a high-pitched giggle coming from the next room. “I’m always being kicked out of my own room. I should’ve got an apartment this year,” he mumbled to himself. Steve stormed out of the room and made his way out of the building with his sketchbook and a few pens in hand. He sat on an empty bench with a view of the science facility. He thought, ‘I should’ve got outta that room when Pepper showed up.’ He opened his sketchbook to the ruined hero picture and flipped the page - this was the last page. Line by line, Steve recreated the image he was seeing.

There was a giant tree with orange leaves blowing in the Autumn breeze. To his left, people were sitting on another bench presumably doing work. To his right was a football team boarding a school bus. Around the tree, the grass was bright green with hints of blue, highlighted by the brown leaves that lay on the ground. The pavement surrounding the grass was perfectly smooth with a few scuffs from novice skateboarders. 

The strokes of his pen were smooth and deliberate though he didn’t seem to think about what he was doing - his skill was natural. A girl strolled along the sidewalk nearby. Steve felt compelled to draw her, her allure seemed to reel him in and steal his focus. He tried to flip the page but there were no more so he closed the book and flipped it over to the back cover. With only the slightest glimpse, he began to portray her. 

Steve ran back to his dorm with the uncolored outline. Ignoring the moaning and banging, he quickly colored in her features with his only reference being the short look he had of her. ‘The short, rosy-red hair,’ he thought, ‘the brightest blue eyes. The plush pink lips.’

As he stared at the portrait, he felt something strong - a feeling - growing inside him. An emotion unknown to him...love. He continued to gaze at the picture, imagining what the enigmatic girl could be like. ‘She must be kind, compassionate and gentle. Maybe she likes art, like me. Or she could be into music...’ His thoughts were interrupted when Tony danced into the room with nothing but pants on. 

“Score!” Tony announced as he gently closed the door. “What are you looking at?” He kneeled next him and stared at the picture Steve held tightly in his hands. “Fancy a girl, huh?”

“No.” Steve snapped out of his trance, “no, this is just something I made.”

“Hmm.” Tony stood and walked over to the closet to pick out a clean shirt. “You still coming to the bar tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“You bringing your girl?”

Steve didn’t reply, he just stared out the window blankly.

“Hello?” Tony waved his hand in front of Steve’s face, “I said ‘are you bringing Maria?’”

“Oh...yeah, sure.”

Steve approached Maria’s apartment. Having the key, he went in the room. “I’m here.” he said, trying to find her. Eventually he found her asleep in her bedroom. As he sat on the bed beside her, he whispered in her ear, “wake up.”

“Huh?” She slowly awoke, propping herself up on her elbow. “Don’t you know not to barge into a girl’s room?” She laughed, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Steve placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I was hoping you could make an exception.” He gave her another kiss. “You wanna go to the bar with Pepper, Tony and me? I’d love for you to be my plus one.”

“Well...I have about a million reasons to go, but I’m gonna need a million more if Tony is gonna be there,” Maria replied.

“I got about a few trillion, though they’re pretty naughty,” Steve kissed her neck passionately.

“Fine, but only if we can have fun after.”

“I thought that was implied.” He put his hand on her waist, and he slowly moved it lower.

Maria giggled. She stood, showing off her bare legs and the t-shirt Steve left at her place a few nights back. When she was fully clothed, they departed from her apartment.

As they sat in his car, Maria stared at the passing buildings and listened to the songs playing on the radio. Finally, she turned the radio off and began, “so...I was thinking...we’ve been together for about a year and a half now so...what do you think about moving in with me?”

“Can you handle me?” Steve scoffed, trying to avoid the whole situation. “I can be pretty careless with my stuff.”

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen my place? It’s practically a landfill.” She chuckled, continuing to look out the window.

Steve tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “I’ll think about it.”

“You sure you’re not just blowing me off?”

“Yup. Give me a bit to think about it, okay?”

Maria was silent for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up, they instantly noticed Tony’s sports car in the lot. “Looks like they beat us,” Maria mentioned, getting out of the car. They strode through the front door and went over to Tony and Pepper, who were sitting on the stools at the bar.

“Yo,” Tony greeted them, “we already had a beer each. Scott,” he addressed the bartender, “get us four shots of tequila.”

Steve sat on the stool next to Tony while Maria joined Pepper. They all grabbed their shots once they arrived. “Cheers,” Steve said, as they each klinked their drinks and downed them without hesitation.

“Let’s play some pool!” Maria grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him to the pool tables.

Tony organized the pool balls as Steve grabbed their cues. “I call first hit,” Pepper announced over the loud music.

“I’ll get some beers!” Tony hollered as he ran off.

Pepper struck the balls and they rolled all over the table. A striped ball rocketed into the hole as she cheered.

Steve stood leaning against the wall, staring at Maria who was lining up her shot. He looked at her - trying to feel the same emotion he felt earlier that day. He tried hard to force the feeling out of him, but it never came. It was then that he realized he did not really love Maria, but rather he loved the feeling of having a girlfriend.

Tony returned with a tray of beers and said, “hey, man. You look like you need this.” Tony handed him the beer and Steve took a long swig.

“Do you love her?”

“What?”

“Pepper - do you love Pepper?” Steve asked, curious to see if he was the only one with someone he doesn’t love.

“Of Course I love her. She’s a total babe.”

Steve didn’t respond. The rest of the games they played were a blur for him as the drinks kept coming. The next thing he remembered was leaving the bar at 2:00 AM - closing time. “Yo, I bet you fifty bucks that I can beat you back to the dorm.” Tony slurred his words.

“You’re on!” Steve said.

They all stumbled to their respective cars and Steve told Maria as he revved the engine, “I want to move in with you.” She smiled and kissed him passionately. He revved the engine once more and drove down the street, following right behind Tony. They raced down the asphalt, speeding at around 100 mph. Almost instantly, Steve caught up to Tony and they were neck in neck. Suddenly he began to lose control, and he smashed into Tony’s car, forcing Tony into a small shop.

Smoke rose from the engine of Steve’s car. He slowly regained consciousness. ‘How long have I been out?’ He didn’t seem to realize the magnitude of the situation right away. He forced the door open and it fell down onto the ground. Still drunk, Steve stumbled out of the totaled car. He then limped over to Tony’s car which was buried in bricks from the building. “Tony!” his voice was dry and raspy as he ran over to the car.


End file.
